Gazing At The Stars
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: Bulma smiled and said to the bright star, "I can't wait for the day when he'll come my way…" "But until that day," Vegeta told the star. Both of them simultaneously, without even knowing, whispered the same exact phrase… "I'll be dreaming…and gazing at the stars…" Nobody said that meeting their future mate in a dream was impossible, right? R&R Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Dream fanfics are fun, no?_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

… … …

**Gazing At The Stars**

… … …

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a mystically beautiful garden. He blinked in confusion. Strange…

The teenager looked down and, once again, was confused. The armor that he usually wore had a different color scheme then he was used to. Instead of the usual yellow-and-white color design, which was fairly common among the soldiers of his "master's" army, the breastplate and the other part the covered his midsection were a shiny obsidian color and the shoulder straps—weird, they weren't supposed to be straps—and the section that covered his abdomen—front and back—were a vibrant red. His jumpsuit, however, was still the same dark navy blue. What's more, he noticed the crimson, anchor-like insignia engraved onto the left breastplate that had long ago been discarded from his original armor.

Even stranger…

He frowned and brought his gloved hand to his head, his fingertips lightly grazing something hard and metal-like. He froze. His fingers curled around the metal object on his head of flaming black hair and slowly pulled it off. He brought it down into view and he gasped softly.

In his hands, he held a shiny, gold crown adorned with expertly cut rubies and sapphires. His onyx eyes widened with awe as he gazed at his face reflected in the crown's shiny surface. His tanned, sharp features were tinted gold in the crown and were bloomed with genuine curiosity.

His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed softly. A dream—that's what it was. Just a dream… His long, furry tail flicked its tail tip as if to confirm it. He sighed again, putting the crown back on his head, and began walking forwards towards a maze walled by tall hedges.

_Just go with it…_ he told himself simply, _and enjoy it while you can…_

He walked deeper into the maze, looking about at the emerald-green walls decorated with tiny rosebuds in different shades of pink, red, and white.

_I'll admit, this is quite a peaceful dream, even for me…_

His feet had guided him to the center of the maze. It was a lovely little courtyard; it smelled of roses. His tail swung back and forth contentedly as he passed by a rose bush "fence". He ran his fingertips over the dark green leaves until they brushed the petals of a single blue rose. He fingers rested there for a couple more seconds and then he slowly reached a tad bit further into the bush, plucking the delicate flower from it.

He brought the blue rose towards his nose and breathed in its sweet scent. He let out a breathy, content sigh. He hadn't smelled roses like this in a _very_ long time. His eyes lazily drifted about the courtyard until they fell on a silhouette. He lowered the flower from his face and he stared with eyes full of wonder.

A young teenaged girl—who looked about 16-years-old or so—sat on a marble bench, staring up at the stars. She wore a flowing, silver gown that sparkled in the moonlight and a sapphire necklace to match it. Her hair was a peculiar shade, one that he had never _ever _seen. It was a soft, blue color and it fell to her shoulders. Her complexion was a pale, creamy color and her lips were the softest of pinks.

And her eyes—oh, gosh, her _eyes_—were a pulsating blue, not exactly like her hair, but much deeper. They sparkled with intelligence and—call him crazy—sadness. His lips settled into a soft frown as her quietly padded over to her.

The girl blinked out of her trance and glanced over at him. She didn't seem to be scared or frightened of him, just simply curious and awestruck. Seemed to be one of the dreams were everybody ended up mesmerized…

She opened her mouth and spoke out softly, "What are you doing here?"

It was then that he was completely lost. Her voice…such a sweet voice! An unfamiliar feeling fluttered in his chest when he heard her voice and stared into her innocent, cerulean eyes.

He blinked and shook his head slightly. Now was not the time to get lost in this dream girl's eyes. Besides, she asked a question.

"I…I don't know," he responded honestly. She blinked for the umpteenth time and uttered a simple "oh". He felt the urge to ask her what her name was, but he couldn't find the right words to say. So, he settled for the next best thing. "May I sit down?"

Again, she blinked and looked down at the cobble stones. "Sure…" she murmured. He nodded and sat down next to her. The girl didn't meet his piercing gaze and he couldn't tell whether she was uncomfortable or just playing shy. His tail wavered behind him curiously.

"Are…are you cold?" he asked. _What kind of conversation starter is that?!_

The girl raised her head and looked at him. Those eyes again…

"A little bit…" she said softly.

He smiled a bit—hadn't done that in ages either—grabbing a fistful of his cape—another thing he hadn't worn in ages—and wrapped it around her slender body, while pulling her closer. The blue-haired dream girl blushed a bit when his body heat hit her.

His tail snaked around her waist—the stupid thing had a mind of its own!—and pulled her even closer, so close that their sides touched. Both of them blushed harder and he smiled nervously at her.

"Uh…sorry…I swear that thing has a mind of its own sometimes…"

The dream girl smiled back—such a sweet smile! "It's alright, I don't mind."

That fluttery feeling again…

The teenage girl leaned over and rested her head on his fairly muscular shoulder. She started petting his monkey tail soothingly. He could swear that the minute she touched him, his heartbeat sped up.

_Oh, what the heck, it's a dream…_

He allowed a purr to rumble from his throat and he rested his head on hers. He heard her sigh softly in happiness and her slender arms wrapped around his muscular one. He sighed and closed his eyes. Who knew dreams could be so comforting?

Too bad it was only a dream.

He frowned again, opening his eyes again, and raised his head. Look at him, a little dream girl was making him so soft! How was this even possible? It hardly took her even two seconds to weave her way into his heart, causing that strange fluttery feeling to pass through his chest.

Dang, she was _good_…

The aqua-haired girl raised her head too and quizzically looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Hn?" he grunted and glanced down at her face. Why did she seem so perfect to him? Stupid dreams, making girls so darn beautiful! "Oh…nothing," he said. "Just…thinking."

"Oh, okay," the girl smiled again, snuggling closer to him.

Seriously, if his heart fluttered on more time, he swore he was going to explode.

Wouldn't want the dream to end like that, now would we?

He sighed inwardly and, with the dream girl snuggled so close, he drifted of into his thoughts. What was the fluttery sensation that she always gave him when they were so close? He remembered his bodyguard Nappa and his other fellow warrior Raditz mentioning something when they had "the talk" with him that Saiyans could sort of tell who their future mate would be. One would usually have a strange sensation in the chest and feel a sense of protectiveness towards said future mate.

Great, he was going to be mates with a dream girl…how perfectly cliché…

Hey, he didn't say he minded it, did he?

"Girl, why are _you_ here anyways?" he brought up the original question.

Silence.

He heard the girl whimper and sniffle and he got worried that he had crossed the line. She looked up into his ebony eyes, her own glimmering with unshed tears, and she spoke, "I'm on my own…"

He didn't need an explanation to know what that meant…

"Family?" he prompted her hopefully.

"Distant…"

"Friends?"

"Only because I'm rich…"

He frowned, feeling a sense of sympathy—gosh, what was _wrong_ with him?—wash over him. She implied that they were all still alive, but, it seemed like she was saying that nobody cared for her true self.

He didn't know what was worse: having family and friends not realizing that the real you _you_ was even there, or having nobody at all.

He lowered his head, nuzzling her forehead, and whispered, "I'm on my own too…" Her eyes widened and tears started beading at the rim of her eyes.

"You…you are…?"

"Hm mm," he grunted, "my family's dead."'

Her tears started to flow freely now and her bottom lip quivered. She suddenly threw herself at him; he nearly fell of the bench and dropped the blue rose in his right hand. She started crying in his embrace, gripping the collar of his jumpsuit and burying her face into his chest. He grunted in surprise and started awkwardly patting her back with his left hand, letting the cape slide off of her.

The tears soaked into his clothing—for crying out loud, why couldn't he just tell her to shut up?! Stupid dream!—and into his skin. They were cold and hopeless, that much he knew. And you know what? He was going to make them warm.

_I must be insane, but, forget pride—_

He set the rose on the spot beside him and gently took her chin into his hand, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. They were rimmed red from crying and trails of the cold tears were still evident.

He leaned his face towards her face, their noses touching and their lips a hairsbreadth away. He stared into her shining, blue eyes and whispered, "Don't cry." Their lips met.

And gosh, did it feel _good_. 

For starters, he never kissed a girl in his life. How sad, really, a mere 17-year-old boy—almost a man—didn't know what kissing felt like. He did now.

And boy, did he _like_ it.

He kept the kiss simple, not wanting it to push it any farther—he was _tempted_ to. Hey, he's a teenage guy—than he already had. After all, they had just met, even if it was a dream.

Finally, he reluctantly pulled away from her and looked at her carefully. Her eyes were wide with wonder and he could tell he made her speechless.

_Score one for me!_

He smirked inwardly, but smiled outwardly at her and glanced over his shoulder at the blue rose. Letting go of her chin, he gingerly picked it up by the stem—strange, he noticed, how this rose had no thorns—and held it out to her. She blushed a bit with her own smile and gladly took it.

"Girl," he asked—dream, dream, dream—warmly, "what's your name?"

The girl blinked a couple times to pull herself together and looked up at him. She smiled, saying, "I'm—"

…

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. He rapidly blinked his eyes and looked around frantically. Where'd she go?!

Then realization hit.

"GOSH DANG IT!" he yowled at the top of his lungs. He froze and clamped his hands over his mouth. His eyes darted around the room and he then heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallways outside the door.

_Yikes!_

He slammed himself back down into a laying position, sprawled his limbs out, closed his eyes, and started to snore.

A palace guard opened the door suspiciously and saw the former Saiyan Prince fast asleep, snoring. The guard scowled. Stupid teenagers… The alien guard shut the door behind him, locking it.

Vegeta cracked his left eye open, making sure the coast was clear. He let out a sigh of relief and sat back up. His bangs hung in his face and he shook his head exaggeratedly to rid them from his vision. They fell back into place and he scowled. Never mind the stupid hair…

He sighed softly and quietly got out of bed. He didn't really need to be so quiet, the walls were practically sound-proof…unless one screamed really, _really_ loud.

The teenaged Saiyan silently opened the doors that led out to the balcony. Every single room in the Colds' Palace had a balcony—they were on temporary stay, of course, until Frieza's ship got fixed. One would think they were stupid enough to let the estranged Saiyan Prince have his own balcony, where he could just fly off and escape the planet by space pod, but no, the balconies had force fields around them. Vegeta wasn't that stupid either, if he got so much as a couple feet into the air…_ZAP!_

He padded out to the edge of the balcony and rested his hands on the railing. He gazed up at the dark, purplish-blue night sky that was littered with stars. He frowned. He missed Planet Vegeta's sky—it was the perfect shade of red and it was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen at night. Its skies rivaled no one's—that much he knew.

Vegeta could vaguely remember his mother saying that stars were his ancestors watching over him. He believed it then, he was only 4-years-old, but now he thought otherwise. If his ancestors were _really_ watching over him, wouldn't they be able to stop the destruction of his entire planet and race?

The stars glimmered in his sharp, onyx eyes. The girl in his dream, she was looking at the stars too, he recalled. Her special gleam rivaled the stars' and that was really saying something coming from him.

Sighing for at least the five millionth time, he ran his hand through his black flame of hair thoughtfully. That girl was pretty and he was so close to learning her name that it made him mad that his body decided to wake up at that very instant.

Vegeta started going through all the female Saiyan names that he knew to name the mysterious dream girl, but none seemed to fit her. Of course none did, that girl wasn't Saiyan; her coloring was off. Unless that was a special type of coloring…

Nah…

His tail waved behind him, frustrated. Dreams were so unpredictable.

His eyes caught sight of a bright, glimmering star in the sky. His eyes were filled with wonder, like so many times in the dream, and his mouth formed the shape of an "o". It sparkled brilliantly.

_Could she really be out there?_ he asked himself.

"Are you out there?" he said out loud. His only answer was the twinkling of the star.

…

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Blinking the sleep from her blue eyes, she glanced around expectantly, hoping to find the boy in her dream, but found him to no avail. She scowled heavily.

_Darn it…_

The 16-year-old girl quietly got out of bed. Her hot pink nightgown fell down to her knees as she stood up. She exaggeratedly stretched out her arms, yawning loudly, and mumbled out sleepy gibberish. What a strange dream that was…

Bulma rarely had dreams like that. If she ever did, she never remembered, but this one…_this_ one was different. A teenage boy, who was barely an inch taller than her, wearing a shiny, gold crown had kissed her. _Kissed _her. An actual prince had _kissed_ her! She blushed a little at the thought. Every girl's dream was to fall in love and marry a prince! Oh, but Bulma had _kissed_ a dream prince. She smirked. She would just love to rub it in her friends' faces…

She shook her head and lightly stepped her way towards her balcony. She opened the French doors and she was greeted by the stunning view of the city at night. Lights from windows and cars glowed like artificial stars. Instead, she looked up at the _real_ ones.

The stars lit up the dark-blue night sky and reflected in her eyes as she gazed up at them. She placed her hands on the railing and sighed thoughtfully.

_Why are dream guys always so hot…? _she thought fondly.

It was true, that boy was one of a kind. He had flaming brownish-black hair with a fringe that hung down to his thick eyebrows. His dark, onyx eyes were slightly slanted and they had a deep, mesmerizing look to them. He wore a blood-red cape with weird red-and-black armor, a dark navy blue jumpsuit, and pure white boots and gloves. He even had a tail! A _tail_! And, might she add, that tail fur was soft…

Whoa, off topic.

Bulma sighed again and stared at a bright, shining star high in the sky, the brightest one of them all. The prince with a tail burned within her mind and she almost felt like—believe it or not—she had known him her whole life.

Bulma smiled and said to the bright star, "I can't wait for the day when he'll come my way_…_"

"But until that day," Vegeta told the star.

Both of them simultaneously, without even knowing, whispered the same exact phrase…

"_I'll be dreaming…and gazing at the stars…_"

… … …

**End**

… … …

**A/N: **_Reviews are appreciated ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Okay, I lied XD This is now a two-shot._

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing._

… … …

**Gazing At The Stars**

… … …

_Year 2 of the mysterious 3 years…_

The proud Prince of all Saiyans marched grumpily marched down the dark, vast hallways of Capsule Corporation. A scowl donned his tanned features, and his dark, onyx eyes flitted about the walls warily, an old a habit of his that he couldn't seem to break. Why was he awake in the late hours of the night, you may ask?

His stomach had so rudely demanded for the proper nourishment of a late night snack.

Well, a snack in a Saiyan's point of view; a full meal in a human's eyes.

Vegeta eventually found himself in the spacious kitchen, right were he wanted to be. He stalked over to the fridge and, gripping the handle gently enough to not crush it, opened the door swiftly, his hungry gaze sweeping across the contents.

It had been a least a year-and-a-half—two years at the most—since Vegeta had been reluctantly staying at Capsule Corp, home of the esteemed Briefs family…and the annoying blue-haired woman. Two years since the mysterious, lavender-haired boy from the distant future had told the Z Fighters of the horrendous threat of two mechanical beings of monstrous power—the androids. As the boy had said: all the Z Fighters, except the young hybrid Gohan, were killed by the two monsters. As for Goku, the mighty Super Saiyan passed away before the androids even arrived—defeated by a mere heart virus.

Vegeta scoffed at the thought. Kakarot, defeated by a measly virus and not by the almighty Saiyan Prince? And he, Vegeta, murdered by a bucket of bolts? Absurd!

The Saiyan's scowl deepened at the current matter. He found nothing that appeased him. So, did his stomach wake him up for absolutely no reason at all? Growling in frustration, Vegeta slammed the refrigerator door shut forcefully, hearing the faint clinking of glass bottles as they hit each other. Dang it! If the empty feeling in his stomach was not of hunger, then what was it?! Was his body trying to tell him something?

A puff of irritated air escaped from his lips, and he ran a large hand through his fiery, black mane. Things were getting awfully weird around the compound lately, besides him waking up in the middle of the night for supposed hunger. The woman was seemingly less…less…like "herself", ever since she and that scar-faced bandit called it quits on their relationship—mutual terms, he had heard—a few months ago. Vegeta was glad about it—that weakling was getting annoying anyways. Besides that, the woman's mother—Vegeta found it creepy how she was _always_ happy and _never_ opened her eyes—was blabbing on and on about how her daughter was all _lonely_ and she was _open_ and she would love if she had a _strong, handsome, dark-haired_ man to protect her from the androids.

…The heck did she mean by that? He wished somebody would tell him what she was implying …

Vegeta blinked out of his thoughts and looked around curiously. He sensed a small, familiar ki coming from outside. His natural curiosity got the better of him, and Vegeta headed out of the house into the backyard, finding the source of the ki.

She sat motionless on the grass; one knee was bent, allowing her to rest her arm on it. Her head was tilted upwards a bit, gazing up at the vast dark blue sky littered with white flecks of light. A cool, night breeze brushed through her blue locks. Vegeta was inwardly glad she got rid of that ridiculous afro.

His feet suddenly carried him over to her, stopping quietly beside her. Her eyes closed, reopening to focus, and glanced up at her estranged houseguest.

"Oh…Vegeta, it's you," Bulma said, her cerulean eyes shifting about his face. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Hn," the Prince grunted, crossing his toned arms.

The heiress resisted the urge to give a complete overlook of the Saiyan Prince. He'd been training rigorously everyday, preparing for the androids. Now, his body was looking like it was chiseled out of marble…

Pushing those thoughts back in the depths of her mind, Bulma spoke again, "You…you can sit down…if you want to…" shyly, ducking her head down away from the Saiyan's piercing gaze. She found herself surprised—happy even—when he actually sat down next to her.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, flashing him a small smile, but in response, he just scowled and looked away from her. He eyed a long blade of grass in the lawn, that seemed out of place. A feminine sigh followed in defeat. It was worth a shot…

Her eyes returned to the stars. They sparkled with beauty and a soft light, the reason Bulma loved coming out here to look at them late at night. It brought a soothing comfort to the heiress, and the gentle, cool breeze felt nice on her skin. "…Aren't the stars so beautiful?" Bulma offered a question to him.

Vegeta blinked and glanced upwards at the speckled sky. His dark eyes twinkled, whether from the stars' reflection or an unknown emotion, Bulma didn't know. "I always come out here whenever I have something on my mind," she pressed further, prompting at least a word or two from the silent Saiyan. A grunt in response. "Did you see stars like this at your home?"

Vegeta remained unmoving and silent. Bulma frowned, sighing inwardly. "…Yes." The blue-haired woman's gaze snapped to the alien man in surprise. She didn't expect an answer…! The Saiyan still didn't meet her eyes, but continued nevertheless, "Planet Vegeta had many stars in its sky. It was the most stunning sight one would ever see in his life…" He trailed off and looked at the woman, meeting her curious stare. "Planet Vegeta's skies were red, not blue like this mud ball of a planet's, not even at night." Bulma scowled. "But…I suppose…" Vegeta returned his gaze to the lights of the blackish-blue space, "it's the closest thing…that I have seen…to Planet Vegeta's…"

Bulma's eyes brightened considerably. A compliment—more or less—from Vegeta…? Point for her!

"Oh, that's nice," Bulma smiled gratefully, looking back up.

"Hn."

Silence…

…Then a simultaneous sigh.

She held back a giggle, swallowing it back down into her throat. They sat in utter silence for a while more. If it was uncomfortable or not, no one dared to admit it.

Swallowing to rid herself of the nervousness, Bulma spoke up again, "Heh…you know, this reminds me of this one dream I had…"

_Great_, Vegeta scowled, _off she goes…_

"I can't remember all of it… I'm surprised I even remember having it. But, anyways, I was in this garden or something, staring up at the stars, like now. Then…" the blue-haired human sighed dreamily, "this boy came…"

Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow. Meeting someone in a garden under the stars? Why was this ringing a bell…?

"I can't exactly recall what he looked like…" she continued, "but, I do know that he had dark hair and eyes that could just suck you in… They were so deep… _huhh_…"

_Dark hair…?_

"He must've been a prince, because he was wearing this shiny, gold crown…"

_Crown?!_ Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening.

Bulma chuckled, "I once thought that it was Yamcha in the dream, but it wasn't. The dream guy's hair was _way_ wilder than his and he had a tail—" Her voice was suddenly lost after that word, her blue eyes widening when realization came crashing down on her. Bulma's head slowly turned, meeting the exact same eyes as the boy in her dream, although these were filled with disbelief.

The two stared at each other in silent bewilderment, black and blue clashing…

…The same eyes…from…

Lost in their dazes, neither Vegeta nor Bulma realized that they were leaning in closer to each other. Vegeta's lips lightly grazed against Bulma's, his warm breath dancing across them. He paused in slight hesitation, wondering whether if this was right for him to be doing this. An unknown force seemed to be pushing and pulling him closer to the heiress, the girl from his dream. So, without another thought…

Their lips met.

The stars were the only ones who bared witness.

…

"_May the stars be my witness..."_

"_When we finally meet…"_

"_But, until we do…"_

"_I'll be dreaming… and __**gazing at the stars**__…"_

… … …

**The End**

… … …


End file.
